MARGIE LAYLA PARKS
by IHEARTYOU2323
Summary: boring, girl meets popular girl..... you know the story. sorry suPER bad at summaries, puh-leez check it out! its my first story so please review! :


_Chapter 1_

_MARGIE LAYLA PARKS._

_The most popular girl in history._

_In the world._

_NO, the universe. _

_Those three words are so commonly used, if you said them to a stranger off the street, they'd be like: "Oh! I know that young lady, she's so pretty and nice!" They would smile and walk on, wishing they were her._

_Sighing, I would turn around to leave when it hits you. This is reality, you're never going to be like her, NEVER._

_Not even close. _

_You wish on a star and see the changes already._

_BUT NOT QUITE YET._

_I am sitting on my bed playing with my dolls, my cow, his name is Mr. moo, and Bunny. Of course she's a bunny. Mom comes in holding a plate of cheese and crackers. _

"_how's your little TV show with your stuffed animals, honey?" Mom asks with curiosity, and kindness. _

"_Fine." I say too boringly. _

_I guess making a TV show is harder than what it seems. I tried recording the whole scene, but kept messing up. Oh well. I'll try some other day._

"_do you want to come with me to the grocery store? I'll get you a chocolate bar!" she says trying to make it sound more exciting than what it is. Which it's not all. But I always go anyways. There's not anything else to do, so why not?_

_We head outside, and I shiver eating a cracker. Brr…. Do I need a warmer jacket than the one I have on. I think to myself. Why does it have to be cold in Maryland? _

_My black hair whips across my face, the wind starts pick up a lot. _

_We get into the car and I stare at all the fainted color among the trees. _

_Bunny has come along with me, she can't stand not seeing the outside world with me. We stare at all the rusted buildings, and people nowhere to be found. _

_My town is a suddenly out of sight, and we head to the major part of life. Where everyone seems to go. My school is here. Everything I know is here. It's all I need to live, right? _

_I guess so I if you're not me._

_One important thing were missing is Margie layla parks. She lives in Milliknot, like me. The only ones that go to Smenton Jr. High, and live in this small town. Pretty amazing actually. _

_The store had a lottery ticket booth. It caught my eye the minute we walked in. I had bunny in my hand also. I have always thought she was lucky. Here was my chance to find out. _

"_hey mom, do you ever consider doing the lottery, I mean have you ever done it before?" I was trying not to give away too much information. _

"_No, I haven't really thought about it." she replies, looking distracted, at the list she made. "milk, butter, and… hey honey what else did your father say to get? I don't think it's on here…" _

_MOM! I was saying that, why don't you try the lottery. I heard that the lottery jack pot is really, like the highest it has it ever been." I said kind of squirming, because I was lying. _

"_okay but just this once, I don't want to waste our money. Come on let's go." mom said looking slightly pained by saying yes. I really don't see what she has against lottery and taking chances._

_I mean come on you have to live your life._

_Sooner or later. _

_Chapter 2 _

_I HELD BUNNY CLOSE that night watching the screen closely with mom. She was holding the lottery ticket in her hand. _

_The number we had were: 362387_

_Dad came into the living room to watch also. He looked excited and eager to see if we won or not. Mom couldn't have cared less. Or not. _

_The numbers on the TV were: 362387. _

_Those were are numbers! _

_We won!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_We all just stood there in shock. _

_I can not believe it. _

_Then mom ran out the house, got in the care and left. Dad and I stared at each other. Was this true? Actually, positively true? _

_The screen was blinking red saying: "if you won congratulations, go redeem your prize money at your local gas station!" in a deep-man announcer's voice. _

_My dad's mouth was hanging open so wide a monster truck could fit in it. We just stood there until mom, came through the front door holding a crisp envelope._

_362387.…. 362387.…. 362387.… the numbers kept repeating themselves in my head. 362387.…._

"_I have it! The money that will change our lives forever!" she shrieks. _

_My head starts spinning. Since when did the carpet become the ceiling? Strange. I had completely freaked out. _

"_can, can… I go to my room?" I hold my head with my hand before I lose my balance._

_Sure but wouldn't you much rather go to the mall to celebrate?" mom points to one of the many 100$ bills. _

_I laugh I couldn't feel happier. _

_My night was filled up with pleasured dreams that took me to faraway places, an island called Money Making Mania, Buy me Buy me Resort and Shop till ya drop mall. _

_It really was tempting to jump out of bed and race to the nearest shopping place. _

_I know it sounds like I love fashion and all, but really all I am is the BIGGEST, MOST BORING, PERSON, ALIVE. _

_No truly I am. Ask what my favorite color is. It's grey. Ask me how many friends I have. Two counting, Bunny and Mr. Moo. Ask me if I ever went somewhere exciting . Count 26 times to the super market. Maybe once to eat out. I never understood what was the outside of town, the country, and the whole entire earth. Of course until I met Margie Layla Parks. _

_Chapter 3_

_WHY DOES 290 x 241 EQUAL 6,890? Explain how you got your answer." my teacher was the one talking. _

_I was in math class, trying to figure out the problem. My grades were absolutely perfect, the only thing in my life that was. I never had gotten a grade lower than a A-. of course my teachers love me. But I don't get why now all of a sudden everyone EXPECTS me to be perfect. _

_So when I got called on, at that moment the whole turned in my direction. When the whole, (well not the whole school, but you know what I mean!) I completely forgot the answer. I knew it right away, and didn't bother to write it down, I gave Mrs. Posen a look. Everyone gasped. _


End file.
